


水形物语

by JZ7



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ7/pseuds/JZ7
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 千幻
Kudos: 10





	水形物语

浅雾幻从来没有见过这样的海域。  
阴沉昏暗，连着海水里都浸透了冰冷的意味，地面附着着黑泥，连四下游走的生物都奇形怪状，长着怪异的面孔。  
而其他的海域，总有着五彩斑斓的珊瑚丛，细而柔润的沙砾，微微荡漾的海草，在暖色调的海葵中穿行的小丑鱼，仰头也能看见太阳和月亮，从天空落下的光刺透海水，能折射出绚烂迷人的光彩。  
他用手支撑着自己从石板上坐起来，微微晃动着鱼尾，将平静的海水打出阵阵波纹。他的尾巴很漂亮，由冰蓝向着浅紫渐变色的半透明鳞片细细密密地铺在整条尾巴上，向外折射着似有若无的光，让人一见便心生欢喜。只是现在他那漂亮的尾巴上被涂上了不知名的黑色药膏，看上去像是一条条干涸狰狞的伤疤。  
正在浅雾幻晃着尾巴走神的时候，巢穴里走进来了另一个人，同有着鱼尾的浅雾幻不同，对方有着与人类相同的腿，穿着一身宽大的袍子，凌乱的白发散在脑后，发梢染着一瓢绿，在昏暗的巢穴里看起来更像是一抹黑，而他的手上，还端着一碗固体状的药膏。  
浅雾幻知道他，石神千空，海洋里的另类，会配置魔药以及最了解人类文明的海底巫师，他也没曾想到自己误打误撞闯入的海域会和对方有所关联。  
“该换药了。”  
千空语气淡淡，倒和传说中那凶神恶煞的形象截然不同。  
“啊……我自己来吧。”  
浅雾幻愣了一下，便伸手去接对方手上的药膏，但后者却皱了一下眉头，避开了他，正当浅雾幻疑惑的时候，就听见对方说。  
“你知道怎么换药吗？”千空的语气没变，“药膏给你100亿％会被浪费。”他瞥了一眼浅雾幻，继续道，“我可不想多花1mm在配置这种东西上。”  
“那……那就麻烦小千空了。”浅雾幻干巴巴地笑了笑，又假模假样地称赞了几句，不过后者一直没搭理他，他也只能讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，安静下来。  
药效耗尽的药膏被毫不留情地扔弃在一旁，之前的伤口被染上了深褐色，新的药膏被涂到鳞片上，凉意顺着尾巴一路蔓延回来，让浅雾幻忍不住打了个冷战。  
“别动。”  
似乎在上药过程病人没有保持配合，千空皱着眉头，非常不赞同地看着浅雾幻，随后便伸出一只手，摁在了浅雾幻的鱼尾末端，防止再度涂错地方。  
真奇怪。  
浅雾幻摸过自己的尾巴千百次，没有任何异样的感觉，但千空只是把手放到了自己尾巴上，就让他想要战栗。同自己不同的体温沿着尾巴末端的神经一路游走上来，人鱼一组的体温天生偏低，猛然接触到滚烫的事物，皮下蓝色的血液好像被点燃一样，急促地流淌着，快要烧干一样，有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，似乎快破土而出，让他走向不可挽回的路。  
浅雾幻身子一缩，想要收回自己的尾巴，还没等他有所行动，千空已经换好了药，将自己的手收了回去，尾部重新接触到海水，那些许热意很快被冲散，他松了口气，觉得庆幸。  
又有着莫名失落。  
为了把这莫名出现的情绪抹去，浅雾幻便胡乱掐了个话题转移注意力：“说起来小千空的原型是什么呢？”  
“呵呵……你想知道？”千空笑了几声，只是这笑就有些意味深长了。  
“小千空不太方便的话就算了吧。”  
也不知怎么，对上千空，向来巧舌如簧的浅雾幻总能频频语塞，兴许是人鱼敏锐的直觉，第六感疯狂地叫嚣着危险，尽管他并不了解是哪方面的危险，模模糊糊的，他总觉得不是生命方面——不然千空也不会把他带回来，还调配药膏给他疗伤。  
“小千空……是用的什么药草？这篇海域光秃秃的，我连根海带苗都没见到呢~”浅雾幻一边说着，一边还无奈地耸了耸肩，他半开玩笑地说着，“该不会是用的什么毒药吧？”也不知道是不是错觉，今天的药换上去后，从伤口处便火辣辣的热了起来，身体也大都使不上劲，尾巴只能软绵绵的搭在石板上，可能是他伤太重和药效发生不良反应了？  
“嗯。”  
谁知道千空大大方方地承认了。  
“我似乎忘了说……”他看起来没有半分不好意思的模样，“今天新换的药膏里多加了一份材料。从精灵族禁地生长的金合欢，副作用是……”他顿了顿，又道，“催情。”  
催……催情？！  
“小千空不会是开玩笑吧哈哈……”浅雾幻干笑两声，试图逃避接下来即将面对的场景，虽然他未曾进入过发情期，但也从不少族里人口中听说了发情期的人鱼……理智几乎为零，全凭借着欲望和本能行事。  
“你不是问我本体是什么吗？”  
千空并没有回答浅雾幻的话，转而说起来另一个话题，于此同时，浅雾幻也察觉到有什么东西蠕动着裹上了他的尾巴，待他低头一看，便瞧见了一根硕大的触手正吸附在上面，尾巴被扫过的地方，鳞片上粘满了粘液，再沿着触手向上看去，他便惊奇地发现，千空腰部以下的部位早已被硕大粗壮的触手条取代，这让他倒吸了一口冷气。  
“现在你知道了。”  
章鱼啊……  
浅雾幻咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地往后缩去，只是他的尾巴怎么也没办法从带着吸盘的触手下抽离。  
“是我的问题。”千空下半身的触手扫动着海水，将他送到了浅雾幻面前，他看着浅雾幻，语气依旧平淡，秉承着公事公办的态度，“副作用的问题我100亿％会解决。”  
“这……这倒不用麻烦小千空……”  
只是浅雾幻剩下的话还没说完，便已经被一条触手缠住腰肢卸去了力气，还没等他扭动挣扎几下，药物催情的效果便席卷而来，将他整个拉入情潮之中，让他只能软绵绵地瘫在那里，仍由着千空替他解决药效的副作用问题。  
千空并没有直接行动起来，余下的触手浮在水中，无意识地上下晃动着，他沉思了一会，便试探着将一条较细的触手探入了浅雾幻口中。  
口腔中被突然闯入异物塞得满满当当，浅雾幻下意识向下咬去，只是触手的肉感十足，他不仅没有使嘴部闭合多少，反而让自己的舌头贴合到来触手底部的吸盘上，上颚的软肉抵在光滑的触手表面，嘴被迫张开无法闭合，没来得及吞咽的唾液混杂着触手表层的粘液从嘴角渗出，向下滴淌着。触手在口腔中搅动着，圆形的吸盘吸附着各个部位，不断向内吮吸着，倒真像极了一个火辣辣的舌吻。  
而千空将附在上面的心神收回，他接着另外的触手把浅雾幻从床上举起，将对方以一个极为“方便”的姿势固定在半空中，而他也向前移动着，使两人间的距离又缩短了不少。  
浅雾幻上身裸露出的皮肤偏白，胸前的樱红乳头早已直直地挺立起来。  
千空将手覆在浅雾幻的腰部两侧，随后便付下身子，低头含住了一边的乳头，他的嘴唇贴着乳晕捻动着，口腔将乳头全然包裹住，舌头灵巧地拨动着乳尖，轻佻地围绕在那上面打转，又时不时地拿着牙齿轻轻地研磨那点细肉，听着从身下人口中传来含糊不清带着愉悦感的呻吟。  
之前攀附在腰肢上的触手松了松，沿着腰线向上蠕动着，浅雾幻只觉得身侧一阵凉意，大块的皮肤接触到了湿漉又粘稠液体，他的双手搭在那条触手上，却没有半分力气将其挪开——或者说也没有办法挪动。  
触手一直向上蔓延到浅雾幻的胸部，底部的小吸盘吸附在上半身，用着大小不一的颗粒研磨着，每一次触手的蠕动都加深了吸附感，好似有无数人在亲吻吮吸着他所暴露在外的皮肤。  
触手的尖端停在了另一侧的乳头上，灵巧地挑逗着那粒肉球，同千空唇舌的给予的感觉不一样，浅雾幻所体验到的是触手的冰凉感，乳头被无数细小颗粒研磨吮吸的快感，胸前一热一冷的对比和不断涌上的快感只让他更加难耐。于是他弓起身子，将自己向着千空送去使得两人更加贴近，身下的尾巴更是无意识地拍打着海水，诉说着因快感的到来而无法疏解的欲望折磨。  
似乎是被欲望折磨到了难以忍耐的地步，浅雾幻被鳞片所遮掩的性器终于暴露出来，阴茎抵着千空的袍子表层，在水中微微颤动着，鬼头顶端的小孔中还渗出了些许晶莹。  
这下余下的触手也有了事情可做，千空仍旧逗弄着浅雾幻胸前的乳头，身下的触手却没闲着，一条卷上了浅雾幻的阴茎，另一条抵在阴茎下方的生殖腔前，试探着想要闯入其中。  
触手裹着整根阴茎，轻轻蠕动摩擦着，带着颗粒的吸盘好似无数张嘴，舔弄吮吸着阴茎表层，而触手的前段则搭在龟头上，有技巧地顶部画着圆，给予浅雾幻更多更强烈的快感。  
“别……别碰那里……啊……千……千空……”  
自己的性器被另一人的下身玩弄着，快感和羞耻感的双重刺激下，让浅雾幻的敏感程度急剧增加。只是千空对他的请求置若罔闻，仍旧自顾自的做着自己的动作，朝着浅雾幻各个地方进攻着，口舌，乳头，勃起的阴茎，以及……早已足够湿润的生殖腔。  
他抽空抬头看了一眼浅雾幻面上的表情，因为触手长时间在口腔中的运作，即使现在他已经收回了触手，浅雾幻一时也没闭合上嘴，黏糊糊的液体挂在他的嘴角边，面部泛着红潮，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，一双眼失神地盯着巢穴顶部。  
不错的表情。  
千空收回视线，移动着第三条右触须朝着开合的生殖腔伸去。  
生殖腔内毫无预兆地被挤入了庞然大物，触手将未经人事的甬道撑开，连着生殖腔内的褶皱都被迫抚平。浅雾幻忍不住叫了一声，同其他部位的触手不同，闯入他体内的触手上并没有吸盘，但将触手包裹得一丝不漏的生殖腔反馈给他的，是上面带着一条沟槽。  
这大概是极为特殊的触手，只是现在理智几乎为零的浅雾幻实在分不出多余的心神去思考它的特殊点，特别是体内的触手在最初的试探后，便大开大合地抽插起来，更是卷去了他所有思考能力，只余下空白的大脑，和凭借本能配合着触手动作的身体。  
触手在他的身体里碰撞，像是连接了电流的导线，火花在体内绽放开来，奔流的电击在身体里流窜，让他陷入无尽的欲望中，最后使浅雾幻不管不顾地大声呻吟起来，那些羞人的声音在略带空旷的巢穴内回荡着。  
不少粘液在触手挤入甬道的时候被留在了外面，混杂着从生殖腔内流出的淫液粘在生殖腔周围的鳞片上。  
随着触手抽查的速度越来越快，体内累积的快感也越来越多，直到临界点这让浅雾幻绷紧了身子，无意识地呻吟呢喃着，配合着千空的动作，渴求早一点释放出来。  
待到触手略过生殖腔内某一个点的时候，如泄洪一般爆发的快感瞬间吞噬了浅雾幻的意识，像是点燃了火硝，接着刺啦一下，藏着脑海中的炸弹全部炸开，让他头皮发麻，双眼翻白，随后他浑身痉挛，仍旧被玩弄的阴茎前段喷射出一大股白色精液，又在半空中一颤一颤吐了很久才结束。  
那些白色液体大部分沾染到了千空的触手上，少部分漂浮在海水中，浅红色的触手上挂着白色粘稠液体，让人一眼便可以看出发生了什么事情。也不知是不是浅雾幻的错觉，在他喘息一阵后，似乎看见了那些触手上闪烁着蓝色的圆环，待到他再想仔细看时，又已经消失得无影无踪。  
他张了张嘴，想要说什么，千空却像是知道他想说话，在他出声前迅速地伸手点了一下他的额头。  
“好好休息吧。”  
浅雾幻只来得及听见这一句话，便陷入了黑暗中。  
千空看着昏睡过去的人，嘴角上扬了一个细微的弧度，但他又很快变回平日的模样，下半身的触手又转变成了人类的双腿，随后他将浅雾幻重新送到了石板上，便离开了巢穴。  
仿佛他从未来过一般。  
End


End file.
